Her Doom
by Living in Illusion
Summary: The war is over, she can now marry Ron and live her dream, right? Hermione learns the hard way how life is never fair. Dramione Oneshot. Rated for dark and twisted content.


**Okay, this is sorta dark fiction that just wouldn't let go of my head. I know it is gruesome and not that good but I decided to post it anyway. So here it is.**

**And I don't own anything.**

**And this is the first thing I have written so explicit. So just don't flame me even if it is very poorly written.

* * *

**

**Her Doom**

**A Dramione (sort of) Oneshot**

**By Tainted Rain

* * *

**

A light flashed into the sky and burst into a flame of colours. Hermione rejoiced, it was Harry's way of saying that he had done the job and the war was won. She smirked at the Death Eater she was currently duelling with. The rogue man screamed in agony as the Dark Mark on his hands burned. It was the bonafide proof that the Dark Lord had been won over.

The wand from the Death Eater's hands was knocked out as he sank in the floor, crying in anguish and pain. Hermione would've felt a sympathy had the man not been trying to throw _Unforgiveables_ at her just a second ago.

Hermione looked around, Death was all over. one by one, she saw lights flash into the sky and burst into flames, Hermione sighed in relief as a red flame burst into sky, it was Ron, he was alright. Hermione pointed out her wand to the sky and murmured the incantation, a bluish wisp of light flew out from the tip of her wand. It was the sign for all the DA that she was alive too.

The war had been won, but at a terrible cost, she hadn't seen violet, orange, pink and brown coloured light shoot into the sky, it meant that some people hadn't been able to make it. Lives had been lost, souls had been sacrificed but it was for the greater good, as Dumbledore would call it. Finally, no more Voldemort, no more horror.

Hermione's body sagged as a complete sense of relief flooded in her body. She could now have everything she always wanted, Harry wouldn't suffer anymore, lives wouldn't be lost anymore, she could now be with Ron.

Ron, her heart leaped up. Ron had asked her to marry him before he left with Harry for the fight. Hermione hadn't had the time to say "Yes". It was a bit too soon but he loved her and she loved him back, it meant they could make it work. Hermione always knew she would marry Ron, have two kids, a son they'd name Hugo and a daughter they'd name Rose and they are going to live together happily ever after.

She gasped in fear when a hand was placed upon her mouth and she was pulled into a dark corridor. The seeping fear intensified twice as she realized the hand was cold and very insistent. She struggled to get free. The hold upon her tightened and her back hit the wide expanse of a wide manly chest. She stiffened at the instant.

'That's a good girl, _Hermione_.' The voice purred huskily on her ears, his timbre like a lover's caress acting upon her body. The fear of dying was now replaced by something more dreadful. She tried to scream but it came out muffled. Hermione was scared like she had never before in her life.

'Hush lil _kitten_, Don't fight me!' The voice asked of her. She could feel the warm breathe of her captor on her neck. She stiffened when a hot tongue darted out to lick the exposed part of her skin.

An odd sensation rushed through her body as she sucked in a deep breath.

'Do you know how long he has wanted you?' The voice drawled lazily, his mouth certainly busy on the shell of her ear and the exposed part of her neck. Hermione realized that this person holding her was far too powerful to be struggled against, she sagged against him thinking it would be unwise for her to waste her energy on a a futile struggle. Rather she needed to formulate a plan to get herself out of this situation.

'It has been almost half a year now and all he craves about is you.' He let go of her mouth and she breathed through her mouth, welcoming the intake of breathe as a bliss. Hermione was thinking along the lines of screaming for help when his hands landed on the soft swell of her chest.

Hermione gasped in horror. 'Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?'

The dark voice continued,'But I know, his feelings for you run deeper still than this. I tried to steer him away from the lust of you, after all, you're just _a filthy little mudblood.'_

_Filthy little mudblood._ 'Ma-Malfoy!'

He ignored her breathed out syllable. 'But the feelings for you were far too strong that even I couldn't cut the ties that bound his heart to yours. I can't carry out my deeds until I satisfy his primal needs and all he needs is you. All that was in his insolent mind was only you.' He was still nipping and sucking on her neck while one of his powerful lithe arm was around her waist and another working upon her breasts.

'I couldn't think, sleep, make plans or do anything with you running in his minds and I decided to humor him and I thus watched you. I watched all your moves and all that you do.' He said, his mouth and hands never leaving her body. 'At first, to me you were just a filthy mudblood whore but then this turned to something really wonderful, the more I watched you, the more I knew how pure you are, how beautiful your soul is an I myself began to want you, I wanted to taint your innocence.'

A whimper escaped her lips when he squeezed her soft but firm globes. 'You see, I never wanted a woman before but he made he observe you and I'm glad I did cause it saw a wonderful opportunity. You, like me are a genius and together, we can work together for the betterment of the wizarding world. You can be my right hand woman as I bring the wizarding world to it's best.'

His hands caressed her pert mounds through her layers of clothing and felt her puckered peaks through the material of her cloth. 'You see, at first, like he did, I despised you, I despised myself for craving such a filthy blood but I can't seem to resist. I even broke my foremost rule, the purity of blood just for you _Hermione_!'

Hermione felt violated as his hands snuck down her shirt and caressed her body. She didn't know who the person was, the rich timbre of the voice sounded like Malfoy but the way he spoke, the dark tinge and the malice that intervened the voice was much more sinister that all Malfoys combined together.

Hermione struggled again as the cold hand made its way towards the hem of her skirt. 'No!' Her mind screamed but the voice didn't escape her throat, she felt weak, vulnerable and paralyzed, utterly helpless. His hold on her loosened for a fraction of second as he twirled her around. Hermione swore she had seen a red spark gleaming on the eerie darkness.

'Do not resist us _Hermione_. I want you. He wants you. We are willing to look past the blood issues _Hermione_, that is the proof of how much we crave you..' He was now kissing her jawline, slowly working his way to her mouth now.

'Please...' Hermione's voice seemed to come to life,'Don't!' It cracked in an instant.

'I am afraid you don't have a say in this love!' His mouth enclosed upon hers. Hermione suddenly lost sense of all rational thinking when those soft pair of lips fell upon hers. Her eyes drooped out of her own accord. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this was Draco Malfoy himself. And she was letting him kiss her.

He grunted softly and pulled her up, shifting her left leg up to wind the long swarthy leg to wrap around his waist. His hands were suddenly on her hair and he started gyrating his hips with hers. She gasped at the sudden movement which was used by the cunning man to deepen the kiss.

Her own hands went up to his hair and she let her fingers run through the soft tresses of his hair, sleek and soft, well kept.

His tongue was on her mouth feeling up every nook and crevice it could find. Hermione nearly fainted as his tongue coaxed her tongue to come out and dance with his own erotically. She let out a soft moan to which he responded by pulling her completely up in his arms, without breaking the kiss.

Hermione didn't realize they had moved until she felt herself thrown to a soft bed.

Hermione didn't know what to make out of this. He murmured something and a hundred candles lighted themselves up all across the room.

More precisely _Room of Requirements._

She eyed the man in front of her. Her eyes widened even more. _Draco Malfoy._ But she had already figured that out what she didn't understand was the look in his eyes. His eyes were tinged with dark red and gaunt, lonely, as if wanting and waiting for some love and affection.

_'And he wants it from me!'_ A chill ran down Hermione's spine.

He threw both their wands away and the clothes he had shed. She hadn't realized until now that she had been stripped off both her clothes and her wand. She was now sporting only long grey socks and dark green panties.

And Draco himself was only in black boxers. He smirked at her choice of panties, 'Green, How very slytherine of you but I approve greatly.'

Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt exposed and dirty and vulnerable. When Draco crawled on top of her, Hermione did the only thing her mind thought, she let out an ear splitting scream.

Draco's smirk widened,'The screaming comes later love.'

Hermione felt sick, she could taste bile on the back of her throat. She had kissed the person she had loathed for all her life and she _enjoyed_ it. But she knew, behind this Slytherine Prince was something much much more darker aspect.

'Wh-Who are you?' Hermione bit back a sob.

_'Hermione Granger_, always the smartest!' His pale hands glided on the valley of her breasts. Hermione bit back a moan that threatened to escape.

'Tell me!' She demanded, fiercely, she tied to move but realized she couldn't because she was bound to the bed, spread like eagle.

Hermione's sucked in a deep breath when his hands reached her navel. He smirked at her reaction and dipped down his mouth to her navel and his teeth grazed across the soft flesh below her bellybutton. Hermine's body convulsed and she shuddered.

'I am the Eighth _horcrux_ Hermione.' He performed the action again, delighted by the way her body shook under his ministrations.

'W-What?' Hermione clenched her teeth, 'I thought Voldemort on-only had seven hor-horcruxes.' She said between her punctured breathings. Hermione was ashamed of the growing ache inside of her. What was he doing to her?

He chucked darkly,'Ever the lioness, calling me by my name. You are the only woman to have called me that, you know.' He fingered the hem of her knickers, 'And it_ turns me on!'_

His body glided above her, his fingers teasing her covered core while his mouth worked on her breasts. He growled when she moaned as he grazed her right nipple with his teeth.

'What a-about Ma-Malfoy?' Hermione asked just to keep her mind busy and not think about the pleasure he was delivering her. She was ashamed of the fact that she was enjoying his touches, she should've felt repulsed but she didn't.

'You see, I've taken up on his body.' His hands left her knickers and his hands bestowed the attention to the left breast. His hands puckered while his mouth sucked until she was writhing and moaning below him.'I told you, I can't function in this body cause all he thinks about is you and I have come to adore you like he has. And I won't stop today until you're _mine_.'

His erection was prominent, hard on her thighs and Hermione couldn't help but let out these soft moans and whimpers whenever he nipped on her sensitive skin. She bit on her own lower lips so hard not to let any sounds escape her lips that she tasted the metallic tang of her own blood.

His hands travelled down her flat torso, his mouth were everywhere, on her neck, on her shoulders, on her mouth, on her breasts. His hands loomed at the hem of her panties for the second time. Hermione needed to feel this but she was scared, Merlin knows she was scared. His hands stealthily made inside her knickers and caressed the soft skin there. He smirked to find her wet and ready.

'Please, Don't!' Hermione sobbed.

Her words asked him to stop but the quiver in her voice told him otherwise.

Draco laughed softly, the soft chime of his voice ringing on her ears. 'We love you Hermione and we will stop at nothing to have what we want. That is why we're in Slytherin you see. And we assure you, after tonight, you won't think of loving anyone but us.'

'No!' Hermione defied, gritting her teeth. 'I-I love Ron.'

A long slender finger entered her core, making her scream out loud. His strokes were almost angry but Hermione felt no pain, 'NO!' He said like hearing that she loved Ron hurt him. He snarled at him and added another finger, '_You'll love me and only me.'_

A long finger entered her core, making her shudder. It was _revulsion, _Hermione said in her mind over and over again, it wasn't that she wanted this too, it was just utter revulsion.

'R-Ron!' She groaned out. She never wanted this, she wanted Ron, not some lunatic- '_AH!'_

Hermione bucked, grinding her lower body, trying to suck in his fingers. It was shameful, it was blasphemy but Hermione seemed to be losing control.

'No love...' He laughed cruelly and entered another finger,'Draco, It's Draco. Say it. No, scream it, Draco.'

Hermione bit her lip tightly so that she wouldn't let the scream that was bubbling on her throat out. The metallic taste of her own blood was filling her mouth.

His fingers curled inside of her to give that extra taste and she couldn't help it, she needed to find her relief.

'Once this is over, you are going to marry me. aren't you _Hermione_? _Aren't you?' _He was persistent, he dipped down on her face and licked his lips. And he came down swiftly, his lips just hair'sbreadth away from her own. Hermione wanted him to kiss her, she needed him to kiss her. He dipped his head down and breathed in her scent, it was beautiful, it was perfect, it was _her_.

Hermione arched up so that her lips would find his and she'd kiss him but as soon as she did that, he pulled away, Hermione let out a whimper of protest. And as soon as she led her head down, his lips were intently upon hers, teasing her.

Seeing her respond, he said, his voice restrained, 'See _Hermione_, you're mind and no one can have you but me, even you can't save yourself from me. You'll be my pet, my slave and yet my queen. Tell me you love me and you're going to marry me.'

Hermione opened her mouth and a whimper escaped her lips. The foreign pleasure that wrecked her senses was not great enough to cloud her judgements though. 'No!' She said vehemently and meant it.

Draco laughed with reckless abandoned and soon his fingers were replaced by his hard manhood, Hermione gasped in pain and the sense of fullness but he was gentle and it was something so unanticipated that she wondered if this was the same man that she hated for whole solid seven years of her life. But his words on the next few minutes while he rammed into her made her realize that he was indeed the same man.

'No love, I want you and I'll have you. If you deny this and marry that Weasel, then I'll make sure that everyone of his family are killed, one by one, very painful death, more gruesome than Fred Weasley's death. And I will decapitate Ron Weasley right in front of your eyes with most painful of ways.'

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as the physical pain on her system webbed away, replaced by mental agony.

'Shh, _Hermione_, I haven't even told you the whole thing yet...'

_What else was there anyway?_

'If you go and tell anyone about this, I'll destroy each and every one of the person who has ever mattered to you. I'll make sure that they die a very very painful death.'

Hermione's mind was in chaos,_ 'This just couldn't be happening to me.'_ She would rather die than to have the whole of her world be destroyed by him

As if following her line of thought, he said, his voice now getting rougher with each thrust. 'And if you try to kill yourself trying to be a better person, understand love, I will terminate the whole magic realm and everything that you held close to your heart, close to your soul.'

With those cruel words and that maniac gleam in his eyes, Hermione knew she had made her decision. And it was awful.

'Tell me _Hermione_, you love me. Say it, you'll marry me!' He drove relentlessly into her, making her toes curl, her hands fisted on the soft silk of the bed sheet.

'_YES_!' Hermione screamed her climax and signed to her destiny, sealed her fate.

Draco's fused eyes sparkled with happiness and relief. And to Hermione's utter revulsion and surprise, he jumped into action again.

* * *

'Ronald', Hermione's soft caramel eyes were now red and swollen. Her lips bruised and looking at her, she seemed broken.

But it didn't matter to Ron and he grinned from ear to ear seeing her. He approached to give her a big loving hug.

'Don't!' Hermione said with caution, making Ron stop dead in his tracks.

'I-I can't marry you.' Hermione choked these words out. Breaking his heart, breaking her own heart.

Ron frowned, ''Mione, it's not a time to joke.'

_'She is not joking Traitor!' _Draco's swiney arms snaked around Hermione's petite waist.

'Wha-What?' Ron's ocean eyes were still confused.

_'She is marrying me!' _Draco said with a cold sneer that he threw at Ron. Harry, who had just approached them went wide eyed seeing his hands on Hermione's back.

Draco smirked at the boy-who-lived and Harry's scar burned with scorching white pain. He screamed in agony and clutched his forehead. It was the testimony of how powerful he was.

_'Let's go Hermione.'_ Draco steered a shaken Hermione away from the scene.

Hermione drank the sight out a crestfallen Ron and a literally fallen Harry, her best friends and a tear tricked down her pale face. And she let Draco lead her down the dark road to her fate, to her doom.

* * *

_Yeah yeah, I suck, I know. I don't even know what I am thinking right now. This was sick and twisted. *Shudders.*_

_But if you still think this is worth a review, then please do so._

_It makes me happie.._

_~Rain_


End file.
